Aerrow's Secret
by Rose Sapphire
Summary: Aerrow's feeling depressed, There only two things that make him feel better, Want to know what they are? and if the others will find out, Then read and find out for yourself REMEMBER TO REVIEW.


**This story contains song lyrics, I don't own the song.  
I also don't own Storm Hawks it is a wholly owned property of and © of Nerd Corps Entertainment, Inc.**

* * *

Everyone was in the hangar, well everyone except Aerrow, they had just returned from a recon mission, and Piper had prevented him from accompanying them; due his recent injury, stating he still needed time to fully recover, so he had to stay on the Condor alone.

They were walking through the corridors, when they eventually heard a faint sound; it sounded like music.

"Guess Aerrow decided to listen to some music while we were gone," Finn said.

"_I'm starving for answers"  
__I need to know exactly where you are, wherever you are"_

"_It's cold tonight  
These sheets feel like winter  
Are you with someone else tonight?  
Is your body his instead of mine?  
So I lie, and tell you I'm alright…"_

They followed the sound, listening, eventually they reached Aerrow's room, and stopped in front of the door, "Guess you were right" said Junko.

"_Close your eyes and pretend I'm by your side my love  
Can you feel me tonight?  
Can you see me tonight?"_

The music came to an abrupt end, Piper opened the door slightly, she was curious; as to why the music had suddenly stopped, all she was able to see was Aerrow placing something under the bed, he had a semi constant flow of tears running down the side of his face, they looked almost ethereal she thought.  
He quickly regained his usual composure, when he heard her knock on the door.  
He noticed that it was open slightly, hoping that whoever it was had just gotten there, he didn't want anyone to see him in his moment of weakness, sky knights were never supposed to show weakness, unbeknownst to him Piper had seen almost everything.

After a few minutes there was still no response, she looked through the slight gap in the door; again, he was now lying on the bed; his face buried into the sheets, she decided that maybe it was best if they all just left him alone for the moment.  
When she finally stopped watching him and left, she motioned for the others to follow.

The subsequent morning, everyone was awake; with the exception of Aerrow; this was unusual; normally he was the first one up; but today; even Finn was up earlier, Piper was getting worried and was about to go look for him, when he stepped onto the bridge.  
The room went silent; everyone noticed something was wrong with him. The usual shine in his emerald eyes was gone; they were now a dull grey, his face was stained with past tears, his ruby hair was messier than normal; and fell so that it partially covered his eyes.

Junko, Finn and Stork decided to leave, no of them were particularly subtle when it came to other peoples feelings.

Piper was curious as to why her friend wasn't his normal self today.  
She walked over to him; she grasped his hand with her own; when she did this he intertwined his fingers with hers, his mood seemed to lighten; before it became more depressing than before, she guided him to the table, sitting him down; hoping she could convince him to tell her what was on his mind.

"Aerrow? Is something wrong? You know you can talk to me about anything," she offered, then took a seat beside him.

Aerrow drooped his head into folded arms, and let his eyes close,  
"It's nothing, don't worry about it…" he murmured, in an almost inaudible voice.

* * *

**Author Note**, This story isn't finished, there's going to be one more chapter, hopefully I'll be able to answer any questions that this chapter raised.  
My first fic incorporating song lyrics, be kind reviewers or not, just give me you're honest opinion.  
Update on Best Friend or secret Love?, It's currently on hold, while I try and write an ending I'm happy with, I might turn the second part into a song fic if people like this, I've got a perfect song for if I decide to kill Aerrow.

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW, PLEASE.**


End file.
